


Babysitting Schoolmates

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Grinding, Happy Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A boy that was awaken by his mom as she make breakfast in bed asks him to take her usual job of babysitting some siblings that he later finds out that was his schoolmates, then he finds out they know about his naughty stash, making things quickly go downhill for him.





	Babysitting Schoolmates

I woke up from a knock on my door, making me whine.

“Mom It’s a weekend go back to sleep." I said. "I'm not going to school.”

“I know it’s the weekend.” She said as she opened the door, then came in with a plate of food. “I just wanted to repay my baby boy...”

“I’m not a baby.” I whined.

“Let me finish.” She said with a giggle. “Damn, I think you messed up the moment I rehearsed. I wanted to see you smile. Well here's breakfast in bed. I was hoping to repay you some of the days you made them for me, that's until you grew up into a fine teenager.”

“What do you need mom?” I asked, making her giggle.

“Saw through my mask, did you?” She asked with a smile. “I was hoping you'd stay home for the weekend this time instead of going to your friend's home.”

“No deal, I have plans with my best friend that he doesn't know about yet.” I said, making my mom sigh.

“There is twenty dollars an hour in it for you and that's going to last two whole days.” My mom said.

“Okay, I'm listening.” I said in disbelief, making my mom giggle. “That’s better pay then what I get from my job.”

“You have a job at fifteen?” She asked in disbelief.

“No not really.” I said. “It’s a newspaper route that I wake up at five to do so i'm not late for school.”

“That explains why your awake way before me.” She said. "How do you get the newspapers pass me.”

“You're blind as a bat, aren't you?” I asked with a smile.

“That’s a myth by the way.” She said with a smile. “Bats see just fine.”

“Well if you would look to your right you would see the bags for my newspapers that I already passed out today.”

She look to them and smiled.

“That would explain your crankiness.” She said.

“I'm not cranky.” I growled, making my mom giggle. 

“Well will you accept the job?” She asked.

“What job?” I asked in confusion. “You said the pay, but not the job. You know that's backwards, right?”

She smiled and nodded.

“Even though you're tired you still never fail to make me laugh.” She said. “I was hoping you would take the babysitting job for me.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Because I need to do a few things that will take a few days.” She said.

“Nothing takes that long, but if the pay is this good, then who am I to complain.” I asked, making her smile.

“Thanks honey.” She said and gave me the plate of biscuits and sausage gravy.”

“Oh I haven't had these since...” I started to say.

“When you turned a teen and stopped making my breakfast in bed.” She said.

“You know my reason mom.” I said as I pointed to the bags.

“You had a job for two years?” She yelped in disbelief. “Not a baby indeed. You turned out to be a fine young man.”

“Sounds like you need another thing.” I said with a smile.

“No, that's all I needed.” She said with a giggle.

“When are you leaving and when should I expect the hyper brats?” I asked making her giggle as she shook her head.

“These two aren’t hyper or brats.” She said. “They are as calm as you are. They like to stay out of sight though for some reason. It takes forever for me to find them since they like to hide in strange places and play imaginary games. I found them in the closet once.”

“Great, I’m too old for hide and seek.” I whined, making her giggle. “Now, can you get to the time I should wake up please?”

“They should be here any minute.” She said.

I nodded and started eating, making her smile as she kissed me.

“Please don't be upset that you didn't go to your friends house.” She said.

“My best friend.” I said. “Kinda wish he was a girl though since he would be my first female friend and best girlfriend in the world.”

“i see that if you never missed a weekend with him since you started school.” She said.

“Would you believe me if I told you that he introduced me to my job?” I asked. “His parents run the place and they told him they needed a runner.”

“No I didn’t know.” She said with a smile.

The doorbell ring, making her glace to the window next to the door.

“Well that’s them.” My mom said as she looked at me. “Please don't get stressed out from not being able to find them.They are good at hiding."

“If they don't want to be found then I won't find them.” I said. “I hope they don't leave the house.”

“Not without telling you first.” She said. “They don't like getting chewed out.”

I nodded and scarfed down the rest of my food.

“Don’t choke honey.” She said as she left the room.

“I won't.” I said with a mouthful, making my mom giggle.

Once I was finished, she talking to a woman as a boy and a girl that looked to be a few years younger than me stand next them.

i whined as I hoped they aren’t going to give me hell since I’m not an adult. My mom looked at me, then back to their mom.

“He’s not very confident he can do the job right.” My mom said.

“That’s an understatement.” I said, making her giggle as the woman smiled.

“I think you will do fine.” She said. “Well I need to go, please don't make his life hell guys.”

“When do we ever make trouble.” The boy asked.

“When I separate you from Carla, Patrick.” She said.

“Well she’s my best friend and sister.” He said, making Carla smile.

“I understand.” She said with a smile. “See you in two days Kyle.”

I nodded and walked to the kitchen, then someone grab my hand.

“How strict are you?” Patrick asked as i looked at him, making my mom giggle as I looked at her.

“They asked me that too on my first sitting.” She said. “Answer truthfully and they will try to meet your expectation.”

“Not very.” I said. “Just don't be hyper.”

“That’s not us.” Carla said, making my mom giggle.

“Well I’m going now.” She said.

I nodded as she left the house, then I looked at the siblings and saw Patrick whispering in Carla’s ear as she smiled.

“I hope your not going to overthrow me.” I said.

“No of course not.” Patrick said. “You’re in control.”

“Wow you actually know what that word meant.” I said. “I just recently learned it through the newspaper I deliver.”

He smiled.

“Well I am a nerd.” He said.

“Well, that's a first of hearing someone willing to call themselves that.” I said, making them laugh.

“Yes he’s definitely that.” Carla said as she looked at her brother.

“I am what?” I asked.

“A gentle soul.” She said.

“Are you wanting to be a priest?” I asked, making her giggle.

“They do say that a lot.” She said.

“Well do your games whatever they might be.” I said. “Just don't leave the house.”

I watched them take off into my room.

“Hay don't make a mess in my room or go through my stuff either.” I said.

“This is your room?” Patrick asked nervously.

“What did you get into?” I asked with a sigh.

“Nothing.” They said at the same time.

“Did you steal something from me.” I whined.

“No, we aren't thieves.” She growled, making Patrick nudge her.

“Don't growl at him.” He said. “He’s not calling us them. He’s new at this and don't trust us.”

“I’m sorry for getting indignant mister Hester.” She said.

“Damn, your vocabulary is catching me off guard.” I said. “When did they start teaching words like that in elementary school?”

“That would be my brother and we go to your school.” She said with a smile. “He likes to read.”

“And he actually understands it?” I asked.

“Some of it.” He said with a smile. “There is about a hundred words I still can’t read.”

“Yeah, I bet, it’s those long ass words I can’t even read.” I said, then I saw their faces fill with shock, making me whine. “Oh shit, I mean crap, don't tell my mom I swore in front of you.”

They giggled.

“We won't, we aren't used to seeing people slip it when they are talking to us.” She said. “As long as you let us off the hook for going in your room.”

“I don't care if you go in my room, just don't make a mess.” I said. “And tell me what you went through. Was it my lock box?”

Patrick’s face filled with nervousness as Carla shook her head.

“Damn it.” I whined. “Please don't tell my mom about those Patrick and don't let my mom catch you looking at them.”

“Wow you really aren’t strict.” She said with disbelief.

“So you were lying to me?” I asked.

Shame filled her face as she nodded.

“I’m sorry, I was.” She said.

“No more of that please, I don't want to get in trouble.” I said. “Now go do what you planned.”

I saw them smile and run straight to my lock box.

“Really, how did you even find that?” I whined, making Carla giggle, then mumbled. “Better yet, how did you get it open since I have the only key on me at all times.”

I walked to them and saw Patrick picking the lock with bobby pins. I stared in disbelief as he looked as if he’s done this several times, then I saw him open the box, revealing my porn magazine and movies.

“Holy crap, how in the hell did you learn that?” I yelped as I grabbed my lock box. “Please go through anything but this box. I would be grounded for life if my mom finds out.”

“I’ll teach you how to do it if you let me watch that with my sister again.” Patrick said.

“I'm not a...” I started to say, then looked at Carla in confusion. “So that’s why you became angry, you have been caught picking locks.”

“Damn he’s good.” She said with a smile.

“Just don't watch them when my mom is watching you.” I said with a sigh and gave the box to them. “Do they even effect you like they do to me?”

“That’s none of your business.” She said. “Are you wanting to watch them with us?”

“Um...” I said as I felt my heart start to race since I never thought that would come out of her mouth.

“He’s a virgin from that response.” Patrick said with a giggle.

“Okay that’s just wrong to say that in front of him.” She growled as I took a step back. “You just scared him off.”

He looked at me in worry.

“Please watch them with us.” He said.

“No thanks, you do it while I go collect my nerves.” I said and ran to the bathroom.

Once I got there, I took a deep breath and splashed my face so It wasn't burning in embarrassment anymore. I took a deep breath, then I stood up straight as I saw them staring at me in worry.

“I'm fine, give me a minute.” I said and closed the door. “Go do what you planned. I’ll cook you something once I’m calm.”

“We already ate.” Carla said, then I heard them move away.

I stared back at the mirror.

“How in the hell did they find it.” I whined to my reflection. “I swear I hid it in a good spot.”

I sat down on the toilet and took a deep breath as I collected my thoughts. Once I was calm, I stood up and walked to my room, then I saw the door was closed, making me slowly open the door and saw them watching the video on my laptop. Carla looked up at me, then she smiled as she patted the bed.

“I need to put a password on that.” I whined.

“Please don't.” Patrick said. “We promise we won't let your mom know.”

I took a deep breath as I nodded, then closed the door as I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes.

I woke up from feeling thirsty, making me stand up, then I saw a note on me fall off, making me look at it. I saw it said, ‘we are so sorry to make you stressed to where you passed out from the fright’. I sighed as that wasn’t the case. I walked to the kitchen and drank my fill, then I walked to my room to see if they were hungry now that it was past noon. Once I got to the door, I heard Clara's voice, making me freeze, but I heard nothing else so I cracked my door and stared in shock as I saw them having sex. Carla’s face fill with panic, making me shake my head as I didn't want to see her panic, then pulled the door close.

“No stay with us please.” She said.

I let out a nervous laugh.

“Come on don't be afraid of us.” Patrick whined. “We want to learn how this even works.”

I felt the door open, revealing Carla. My eyes lock down to her slit, making me look away nervously.

“God he’s hard already.” Patrick said.

I whined and turned around.

“You're getting on my nerves doing that to him.” Carla whined.

I felt my hand being grabbed as I was pulled into my room, then I saw the door swing closed.

“Please teach us what you know.” She said.

“He can’t, he doesn't know anything either.” Patrick said.

“That’s not true, he knows more than you with that problem of yours.” She said. “At least you can lick good.”

“My God.” I whined as I closed my eyes.

“Please stay and teach us.” She said.

“Fine do what you want, just don't say anymore.” I whined.

She sighed as I felt my pant’s being pulled down, making me gasp and fall to the floor as I turned to them.

“I-I’m not ready for that.” I shuddered in fear. “I-I'm too scared to let you do that to me.”

“Can we see it?” She said. “We promise we won't touch.”

I stared at her, then my eye’s glanced to her slit, making me look away.

“Fine, just keep that promise.” I said. “What do you want me to do?”

“Take off your clothes.” She said, making me look at her nervously. “So we can learn first hand what to expect to see on a boy’s body in a few years. He’s kinda scared of his changes.”

I looked at Patrick's crotch and saw his peach fuzz already growing as he did little effort on hiding his soft three inch shaft. I saw Patrick step closer, making me look at his face and saw worry on his face.

“Don’t fear me please.” He said. “I don't mind you seeing that.”

“That’s because it’s impressive compare to what mine was when I was your age.” I said nervously, making him smile.

“See I told you nothing is wrong with it.” He said.

I took a deep breath and stood up, then took off my clothes, making them stare at my hard five inch shaft.

“Why doesn't he have a lot of hair down there like the people do on the movie and magazine?” Carla asked.

“That’s because I hate hair down there and cut it off.” I said. “it gets snagged on the zippers a lot if you don't pay attention like me when you pull it up.”

“That wouldn't happen if you wore underwear.” Carla said

“I can’t stand underwear.” I said. “Now let’s get this over with. I wish to get out of here without you telling my mom about my stash.”

“We promised we wouldn’t.” She said.

“Yes, but that can change anytime now that you know that I know.” I said. “You have leverage on me now.”

She sighed as she grabbed Patrick and pulled him to the bed, then she started to suck him, making my eyes widen in shock.

“How does that feel?” I asked nervously, making Carla look at me, then giggle.

“It feels nice.” He said as he closed his eyes and smiled, making Carla start to suck him some more.

“I can’t believe this is happening in my room.” I said nervously as my face started to heat up. “Out of all the places in my house, it had to be my room.”

“The first time was in your towel closet, but he had the same problem he has...” Carla started to say, but Patrick thumped his knuckles on her head. “Stop doing that to me! That hurts. For that we are skipping a scene of this part of the movie since you like it the most. Get on top of me.”

I let out a nervous laugh, making her look at me in worry.

“No, don't mind me.” I said.

She look at my shaft, then confusion fill her face.

“His cock don't do that.” She said.

I looked down and saw pre coming out of my tip.

“It will once he’s excited enough.” I said. “I'm way past excited. I'm freaking out from all the excitement.”

“Please don't fear us.” She whined.

“I’ll do my best.” I said.

“Sit down and let me look at that stuff closer." Carla said.

I took a deep breath and laid down on my bed. Carla crawled over me, making my nervousness rise as her face got real close to my shaft.

“So that’s what cum looks like up close.” Carla said, making me smile nervously as I nodded. “I know the movies are all fake, but they got that real looking. Can I taste it?”

I let out a shuttering exhale.

“Please calm, I won't do anything you don't want me to do.” She said.

I wiped off the pre and put it up to her before she smiled, then she suckled my finger, making my face burn up again as I thought that was hot to watch.

“Kinda salty, but not bad.” She said, making me let out a nervous laugh, then Carla yelped out. “Careful that hurt.”

I looked at Patrick as Carla stared out in disbelief

“Damn that feels good.” Carla said as I saw Patrick fingering her.

“Well there goes your virginity if you haven't lost it yet.” I mumbled.

A few seconds later, He start climbing up behind her, making me get off the bed and stand up.

“Wait don't leave.” Carla said.

“I'm not, I just don't want my dick being a temptation.” I said. “I'm interested in watching this now.”

I saw them smile as Carla got on her back, then Patrick got on top of her and started to hump her, making me stare in disbelief.

“How does that feel?” I asked.

“I feel very little.” Carla grumbled. “He's too impatient to get as hard as you and just fucks whatever he can.”

“Yeah you did perk me up with your hot body quite fast.” I said. “How old are you guys anyways?”

“He’s thirteen, I'm fourteen.” Carla said.

“Just as I thought.” I said.

I behind Patrick and went down to see what the problem was, then spotted it immediately. I saw he wasn't very hard like Carla said and he grinded her slit, making me giggle.

“Well that’s one thing I never thought to see.” I said. “Well a dog do that, but… never mind.”

“No tell me.” Patrick said. “Actually correct it for me since I'm not so good a learning from words and I could see it in your face that she is right. I'm way to impatient.”

I stared at him nervously.

“He won't do that.” Carla said. “He fears us too much.”

“I don't fear you, I just...” I started to say, then sighed. “Never mind.”

I grabbed Patrick's hip and lined him up, then I stared at his shaft as he stared at me.

“Go ahead, I don't mind if you touch that.” He said. “If you wish to join us that’s fine too.”  
I stared at him in disbelief.

“Not just yet.” I said slowly as I resisted saying yes to temptation since I know I still wasn't ready to make that move. “Maybe later.”

I took a deep breath and grabbed his shaft, then I felt more pre come out of my shaft making me try to hide it.

“Let me try that please.” Patrick said as I grabbed his balls, making him smile as he started to grow harder. “Now he’s trying to learn.”

“I-I'm sorry.” I shuddered and lined him up to the slit. “Push.”

Patrick pushed and penetrated her, making them both gasp.

“Wow, that feels awesome.” Patrick moaned.

I bit my lip as I felt my whole body start to burn up in embarrassment for making them do that, then I saw Carla smile.

“I think I might have a crush on him now.” Carla said, making Patrick laugh as I stared at her nervously. “I want him in me now.”

“As much as I would like that, I think I'm not brave enough.” I said. “Do your thing.”

“Your cum.” Patrick said.

I stared at him, then sighed as I walked to him and looked at them nervously as Patrick stared at my face in worry.

“Why are you so scared?” He asked.

“It’s the moment.” I said and wiped off my pre, then put it up to him. He hesitate at first, then he licked it off and stared in shock.

“Wow, that taste like sausage.” Patrick said, making me laugh.

“Well please continue your thing.” I said. “I’ll be leaving now that you know what the problem is.”

I grabbed my clothes and walked out of the room, then to the bathroom. Once I got there, I closed the door and started to masturbate. Once I came, I sighed in relief as I felt all that tension fade away, then stood up and gasped as I saw I had an audience.

“So that’s how that works.” He said. 

“Guys please don't watch me again.” I whined, then turned to the sink to wash off my hand.

“No, let us clean that off you.” Carla said.

I let out a nervous laugh as I looked at them, then I saw them staring at me.

“Wait, you're serious?” I asked.

They nodded, then I felt my nervousness rise as I held out my hand to them. They stared at my cum, then they walked closer and started to lick the cum off my hand together.

“That is just wrong.” I said with a disgusted smile, making them smile as they clearly enjoyed it.

“Well I'm taking a shower now.” I said.

“Can we join you?” Carla asked.

I stared at her in disbelief as I'd never thought I hear that from her.

“Sure.” I said softly. “Mind as well since I did everything else.”

I turned to the shower and turned on the water, then I felt something touch my ass, making me gasp.

“I’m sorry.” She yelped. “I forgot that promise. I'll leave.”

“No stay, I don't care about the promise anymore.” I said. “There is no point on keeping it if we are about to shower together. Tell me when the water is just right please.”

Patrick put his hand in the water as Carla grabbed my shaft, making me look at her as she stared at me nervously.

“There is good.” He said.

I nodded and got in, then they followed. I stared at them as they stared at my shaft that was still hard from Carla’s gentle touch.

“Will that ever soften again?” He asked.

I nodded, then I saw Carla step closer, making me stare at her nervously as she grabbed it.

“Can I?” She asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded, making her crouch down and start sucking me, making me moan as her silky mouth felt awesome.

“God that face.” Patrick said. “Is that what I look like?”

Carla giggled as she nodded.

“Your sister has an amazing mouth.” I said.

“Wait until you feel what you made me feel.” Patrick said.

“Yeah, I think I might be ready for that after the shower now that I felt this.” I said.

Carla smile as she stood up and grabbed the body soap, then squirt some in her hands.

“Too much.” I said.

Patrick scraped half off and walked passed his sister, then looked at me.

“Can I get passed?” Patrick asked. “We want to wash you.”

I stared at him, then stepped aside, making him smile as he walked passed me, then I felt them both start washing me up, touching everything they could, making me gasp as they touched my manhood, then I felt Patrick hug me.

“Thank you for teaching me what you knew.” He said. “Now stand still so I can repay you.”

“What?” I said as I stared at Carla nervously.

A second later, I felt Patrick put three of his fingers in my ass, making me gasp as he started to finger fuck me. I moaned as I closed my eyes from the great feeling as he rubbed everything he could.

“Damn you got to do that to me.” Carla said. “I never seen that much pleasure before.”

“Can we take over now?” Patrick asked.

I nodded without opening my eyes, making Carla giggle.

“You definitely must do that on me if you make him submit without hesitation.” She said.

I felt Patrick pull out of me, then turned off the water a few seconds later as I opened my eyes to see Carla as now in my face as she was about to kiss me, but she froze as she saw me open my eyes. I grabbed her and pulled her to my body, then start to kiss her as I felt around her body.

“Oh he is good with the touch.” She said as she shivered. “I think he loves me.” 

I nodded as she did snag my heart from this event. Carla smiled and pulled me out of the shower, then to the living room.

“Why not my room?” I asked

“Your bed isn't big enough for all three of us.” She said.

“An orgie?” I asked with a giggle. “That was not what I had in mind, but hell, I’m in.”

Carla giggled and laid down on the floor, then stared at me.

“So we are going to take turns?” I asked. “Orgies means we all have sex at the same time so one of us need to be under you.”

“I’m taking this spot.” Patrick said as he grabbed my ass. “I managed to find the hole on this one for her.”

I stared at Carla in worry.

“Don’t worry, it don't hurt if you get him silky.” She said.

I sighed and got on my knees as I turned to Patrick, then stared at his semi-soft shaft.

“Don’t worry I won't be rough.” Patrick said.

I nodded and started to suck him, making him moan.

“Damn he’s as good as you are.” He moaned. “Is this your first time?”

I nodded as I closed my eyes since I was liking the feeling of him growing in my mouth. Once he was completely hard, I saw he was the same size as I was, then I picked him up and laid back as I kept him in my mouth.

“Are you saying you want me to face fuck you?” Patrick asked as I let him go.

I nodded as I grabbed Carla’s hand and pulled her to my shaft as Patrick started to fuck my face. Carla grabbed my shaft and started to suck it, making me moan as I start to suck Patrick’s cock as it started to tap my throat.

“Can I push down your throat like in your movie?" Patrick asked

“No that was kinda scary for me.” Carla said.

I looked at her, then nodded.

“Do what you want to me.” I said.

I saw Carla smile, then she got over me, making my heart race as she lined herself up

“Carla don't do that yet, his breathing just became rapid.” Patrick said.

“No it’s fine.” I said, then grabbed his ass and pulled him deep into my throat, making him moan as my throat started to clamp around him.

“God is that what I think it is?” Patrick moaned. “Do you feel a strange feeling when you are about to cum?”

I pulled him out of my throat as i struggled to decide if I wanted him to cum in my mouth or not.

“I’m sorry, I won't do that if you don't want me to.” Patrick said as he started to pull out of my mouth, but I pulled him back in as I started to suck him.

“Thanks buddy.” He moaned.

A few seconds of sucking him like a straw, I heard Patrick start to moan, then he came in my mouth.

“God that felt great.” He moaned as I pushed him off me from the disgusting taste, then got ready to spit it out, but Carla grabbed my face and locked her lips over mine, making me spit it in her mouth.

“How do you not like that?” Carla asked.

I squirmed in disgust, making her giggle and got on her back.

“Please show me what you know.” She said.

I nodded and climbed over her, then lined myself up to her as I started to freeze up.

“He need some motivation brother.” She said.

I felt Patrick push me on top of her as I felt myself penetrate her deep, making us both gasp.

“God he’s wider than you.” She moaned. “He fits me perfectly.”

I smiled and started to kiss her as I started to fuck her, then I saw Carla close her eyes as she let out shallow breaths from her mouth.

“Can I join now.” Patrick asked, making me freeze in fear.

“Go slow.” Carla said. “He still don't believe me that you aren’t that wide like he is.”

She pulled me flat, then I hit her back wall, making her yelp out.

“What was that?” She asked as I pulled back.

I stared at her in worry as I shrugged my shoulders.

“No it’s okay, it fell great, hit it again.” She said.

I giggled and laid flat, making her yelp out, but this time it became a moan as her walls clamped around me, then she came all over me. I moan softly as it felt great.

“That’s twice I felt that.” She moaned. “Brother I just came.”

“Let me clean that up.” He said.

“No you have a job to do back there.” She said. “I wish to feel his cum in me since you couldn't do it yourself.”

I felt Patrick place his hands on my hips, making me stare out in fear as I tried to relax, then I felt his head touch my backdoor and slip right in with only a slight pinch on the backdoor.

“He’s tighter than you.” He moaned.

“That’s because he scared.” She said. “Start moving my boyfriend.”

I smiled as I liked that, making her smile as I started to fuck her again. I felt Patrick start to fuck with me, making me moan as he felt great in me.

“See not so bad.” She said.

I started to kiss her to shut her up, making her start french kissing me. A few minutes later, I heard Patrick start to moan.

“There's that feeling again.” He said.

“Then cum already.” I moaned as he started to go faster.

A second later, I felt him slam on my ass as I felt several gushes in me, making me moan as it felt great.

“Can you be our babysitter from now on?” He asked.

I nodded as I giggled.

“Anytime you guys want this call me and I’ll come.” I said.

“You're not done yet.” Carla moaned. “Continue fucking me.”

I did as I was told as Patrick pulled out of me, then walked to the kitchen to clean up. A few minutes later, I felt my climax approaching, making me start to grunt as I started to pound her back wall, making her yelp in pleasure.

“God, keep hitting that spot.” Carla moaned. “Brace yourself.”

Just as she said that, I felt her clamp around me again as she came, pushing me over the edge as I moaned, then push as far as I could as I came deep in her.

“Oh it’s so warm.” She moaned as I collapsed on her. “Thank you so much for that feeling.”

“I'm fine.” I said. “Just exhausted.”

She smiled as started to lick me clean, then I saw Patrick move to her and licked her clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
